You've changed Karin
by HitsukarinLemon
Summary: Ini Cerita dimana Kurosaki Karin berubah menjadi pemimpin Espada sebagai bala bantuan ketika SouSociety di serang Quincy dalam komik chapter 504. OOC Au Oc Lime. gaje
1. Andari sudah berubah Karin

Hi..

Ini adalah fic pertama saya, mungkin penggunaan bahasanya sedikit gaje. Tapi saya membuat fic ini karna saya menyukaiinya

Ini fic saya kreasi saya sendiri, saya mau ngelanjutin fic seseorang. Karna dia lama membuat lanjutannya. Saya akhirnya membuat fic ini.

Selamat menikmati

You've Changed Karin

Beberapa minggu sejak Hitsugaya dilarang menginjakan kaki di dunia manusia. Benar, sepintar apapun mereka menyembunyikan bainkai suatu saat baunya akan tetap tercium. Ini sama seperti hubungan mereka. Sepintar apapun mereka menyembunyikannya, suatu saat akan ketahuan juga.

Bell jam kamar Karin berbunyi. Dia enggan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

"Karin-chan, waktunya bangun !" Yuzu melangkah masuk kekamarnya.

"aku tidak bersemangat untuk sekolah hari ini Yuzu"

"kau tidak boleh seperti itu Karin-chan" dengan agak kasar Yuzu membentaknya agar dia mau bangun dari tidurnya. Walaupun tidak memiliki semangat hari ini, Karin memaksakan diri untuk bangun. Karin masuk kekamar mandi, tentu saja dia mandi. Tapi mandinya kali ini sedikit lama. _Apa yang sekarang dia lalukan ya ?_ lamun Karin. Karena kesal, Karin berlama lama dikamar mandi, Yuzu masuk kedalam.

"Karin-chan, lihat sudah berapa lama kau disini, bila lebih lama lagi kau dapat terlambat sekolah" bentaknya.

"Sudah kukatakan Yuzu, aku tidak bersemangat sekolah hari ini" Kesal, Karin membalas bentakkannya.

"Tapi Karin-chan kau tidak boleh seperti ini terus. Apa karna hubungan mu dengan Toushiro ketahuan dan Toushirou dilarang ke dunia manusia menjadikan suatu alasan atas tinggah mu ini !"

_Kau tidak mengerti apa yang kurasa sekarang Yuzu_, batin Karin. Ada keheningan, Karin tidak mengatakan apapun. Karin melihat Yuzu, matanya mulai menunjukan bahwa dia mulai menangis. Dengan cepat, Karin memeluk Yuzu yang ada di depannya.

"Maafkan aku Yuzu, aku tidak ada maksud membentak mu seperti itu" "aku…" Karin memeluknya erat.

"Tidak apa Karin-chan, aku juga minta maaf karna berteriak seperti itu"

Melihat kembarannya tidak jadi menangis dia melepaskan pelukannya. Karin menatapnya bersalah atas tindakkannya terhadap kembarannya, dia berjalan dan berhenti untuk melihat cermin. Bertapa kacaunya dia. Dia melamun didepan cermin.

Yuzu yang melihatnya seperti itu, akhirnya mengerti apa yang dirasakan Karin sekarang. _Aku mengerti persaan mu sekarang Karin, tapi sepertinya aku tidak membantu mu banyak. Aku malah lebih membebani mu lagi_, batin Yuzu. Marasa bersalah Yuzu mengambil sisir di meja. Perlahan dia menyisir rambut Karin yang hampir kering setelah mandi. Otomatis Karin bangun dari lamunnanya, dia menatap Yuzu dari cermin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Yuzu"

"Tuntu saja menyisir rambut kau Karin-chan"

"Lepaskan, aku bias sendiri"

"Bagaiman bila aku berkata tidak"

Meski terpasaksa, Karin memberikan Yuzu kesempatan untuk menyisir rambutnya. Yuzu mengambil ikat rambut di tangan Karin. Dia mengikat rambut Karin, tentu di menguncir rambut Karin.

Rambutnya benar benar panjang sekarang. Lebih panjang dari sebelum putus hubungan dengan Toushiro. _Rambutmu lebih panjang dari sebelumnya Karin-chan tapi kenapa tidak kau urus rambutmu_, batin Yuzu sedih melihat rambut Karin yang begitu panjang dari sebelumnya tapi begitu berantakan.

"Selesai pulang sekolah nanti, sebaiknya kau tidak kemana mana Karin-chan"

"Ada apa ?"

"Aku akan merapihkan rambutmu"

"Tidak mau"

"Lihat rambut mu sekarang, lebih panjang dari kemarin tapi kau membiarkannya saja. Jadi kusut, berantakan, bahkan ada yang pecah pecah"

"Kau tau, Yuzu aku tidak punya waktu memikirkan hal sepele seperti itu"

"Tidak bias Karin-chan, kali ini kau harus menurut kata kata ku. Itu harus. Atau kau akan menerima akibatnya"

Karin merasakan ada peningkatan reiatsu pada Yuzu. "Jika kau bicara bertele tele seperti ini Yuzu, kau akan menerima akibatnya" dengan dcepat Karin mengalihkan pembicaraannya. Tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Karin, Yuzu melihat jam. Sial, 10 menit lagi gerbang sekolah ditutup.

Dengan bergegas dia berlari keluar kamar mandi Karin, Karin di tinggal sendiri. _Astaga Yuzu memiliki reiatsu seperti Ichi-ni, akan sangat merepotkan bila dia tidak bias mengendalikannya_, batin Karin. Karin sebenarnya enggan untuk sekolah, tapi dia berjanji kepada Yuzu untuk sekolah. Di bergegas keluar dari kamar mandinya, menggunakan seragam sekolah dan berlari menuruni anak tangga.

Di ujung anak tangga, ada sesosok bayangan hitam. "SELAMAT PAG~~" Ishin berteriak lari hendak memeluk Karin.

"Jangan sekarang pak tua, aku sedang terburu buru" Karin menendang ayahnya hingga tersungkur kebawah. Nampaknya Ishin ingin memeluk gila Karin, tapi sebelum kegilaannya itu dia ditendang Karin.

"Misaki, lihat ! anak kita mengganggap ku seperti hina. Apa aku sekotor itu Misaki ….. " Tanggis lebay Ishin sambil memeluk poster besar Misaki. (Lebay ? Author di getsuga Ishin hahaha)

Tidak menghiraukan tinggkah lau ayahnya Karin berlali keluar rumah, sepertinya dia lupa bawa bekalnya. Padahal Yuzu sudah menyiapkannya. _Yuzu juga tidak ada dirumah, apa dia sudah berangkat lebih cepat dari ku_, batin Karin.

Karin terus berlari, tidak mempedulikan keadaan sekitar. Syukurlah, Karin tidak terlambat. Kurang dari beberapa detik lagi dia akan di kurung di depan gerbang. _Lebih baik aku mati dari pada di tahan seharian di gerbang sekolah_, batin Karin. Benar saja dia berfikir seperti itu, mati lebih baik dari pada ditahan di gebang sekolah. Karena penjagan gerbang sekolah, sering menggoda siswi perempuan.

_Dasar satpam mesun_, batin Karin. Dia berlalu memasuki koridor sekolah, menaiki anak tangga dan berlali kembali sampai tiba di depan kelasnya. Dia mebuka pintu ruang kelasnya, bergegas masuk sebelum gurunya masuk.

Nampak kelas sedang diribut belum ada guru yang masuk. Dia berjalan menuju kursinya, melemparkan tasnya tepat di muka Misato "Apa-apaan ini Kurosaki ! " teriaknya, meraih kerah baju Karin.

"Minggir, aku duduk di mejaku. Baka" Karin bertatapan langsung dengan Misato

"Apa masalah mu Kurosaki ? apa kau tidak terima kekalahan dengan mereka hingga kau memplapiaskan kepadaku"

Sebelum Karin menjawab, Ishamu Sensei tepat berdiri di depan mejanya. _Nani ? sejak kapan dia_, batin Karin. "Ohayou gozaimas" Ishamu sensei. Misato spontan melepaskan tanggannnya dari kerah baju Karin. Sekilas, Karin melihat wajah Misato Nampak memerah. Murid-murid lainnya kembali ketempat duduknya masing masing.

"Minasan, sepertinya kelas jadi rebut. Padahal saya telat beberapa menit saja" Ishamu marah. Muridnya hanya terdiam karena merasa bersalah (tumben ahahaha). Karin sama sekali tidak memperhatikan apa yang dikatakan Ishamu sensei. Dia hanya memandang keluar jendela kelasnya.

_ Kira kira apa yang kau lakukan Toushirou, apa kau akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti ku_, Karin terhanyut dalam lamunannya. Brakk.. penghapus mendarat tepat di atas meja Karin. Karin sentak tebangun dari lamunannya. "Berfikir lah dua kali Kurosaki sebelum kau melalun dan tidak memperhatikan pelajaran ku" bentak Ishamu sensei.

"Gomen nasai Ishamu sensei" Karin.

"Sepertinya saya akan melihat tulisan 'saya tidak akan melamun' di papan tulis tiga hari kedepan"

"Nani ?"

"Bukannya sudah jelas Kurosaki"

"Wakarimasen"

"Jangan coba coba menguji kantong kesabaran ku Kurosaki, sepertinya kau dapat memulainya dari pulang sekolah nanti"

Karin diam, tidak menjawabnya. Dia takut atau malas hukumannya akan lebih ditambah dari ini. Sebagian teman kelasnya menertawakan dengan puas apa atas yang menimpa dirinya. Kelas menjadi rebut, Ishamu sensei benci keributan. Dia tegas berkata "Jika ada yang mengeluarkan satu kata lebih dari ini, saya akan pastikan ada yang menulis sama seperti Kurosaki selama 5 hari kedepan". Kelas pun menjadi sunyi.

"Mina sepertinya kalian akan mempunyai teman baru" senyum lebar tanpa dosa dari Ishamu sensei mengingat apa yang dikatakannya beberapa waktu lalu. Ishamu mempersilakan masuk murid baru itu.

Murid baru itu masuk ke dalam kelas. Semua mata tertuju padanya, siswi putri berteriak histeris melihat murid baru tersebut. "Hajimemashite, mamae wa Shinji Takahashi" murid baru membungkuk mengenalkan diri.

_"Astaga dia…"_

_ "Tampan sekali"_

_ "Lihat rambutnya, lihat matanya. Astaga.."_

Kelas pun lebih histeris dari sebelumnya, muncul vena dikepala Ishamu. Sebelum Ishamu sensei mengeluarkan ultimatum kepada kelasnya, bell panjang berbunyi menandakan tanda watku belajar selesai (alias waktunya pulang).

"Loh, bell berbunyi di jam segini" melihat jam di tanggannya Ishamu bergegas melangkah keluar kelas "Minasan, sepertinya kalian sedang beruntung tidak dijatuhi hukuman karna ada rapat guru". "Kecuali kau Kurosaki, hukuman masih berlaku" tambahannya. Sebelum keluar, Ishamu juga mengatakan kepada murid baru itu Shinji untuk duduk di samping Karin. Karna kursi kosong satu satunya hanyalah tempat Karin. Shinji bergerak kearah meja Karin, semua mata tertuju padanya.


	2. Someone Like You

Hi..

Ini adalah fic pertama saya, mungkin penggunaan bahasanya sedikit gaje. Tapi saya membuat fic ini karna saya menyukaiinya

* * *

**You've Changed Karin**

Chapter 2. Someone like You

"Loh, bell berbunyi di jam segini" melihat jam di tanggannya Ishamu bergegas melangkah keluar kelas "Minasan, sepertinya kalian sedang beruntung tidak dijatuhi hukuman karna ada rapat guru". "Kecuali kau Kurosaki, hukuman masih berlaku" tambahannya. Sebelum keluar, Ishamu juga mengatakan kepada murid baru itu Shinji untuk duduk di samping Karin. Karna kursi kosong satu satunya hanyalah tempat Karin. Shinji bergerak kearah meja Karin, semua mata tertuju padanya.

* * *

"Apa yang dilakukannya"

"Sialan Kurosaki, dia berani menggoda murid baru"

"iya benar awas saja"

Shinji mengulurkan tanggan "Ohayou, perkenalkan nama ku.." belum sempat dia melanjutkan pekenalan dirinya. Karin berteriak padanya "Sebelum kau memperkenalkan diri kepada teman sebangku mu, lihat sekelilingmu dulu". Karin mengambil tasnya dan pergi tidak mempedulikan Shinji.

Shinji tercengang atas apa yang Karin lakukan untuknya, _dia berteriak, lihat sekekeliling mu, apa masudnya_. Menyadari apa yang dimaksud Karin, dia berbalik untuk melihat Karin. Karin mengambil spidol dan mulai menulis sesuai hukumannya ketika teman sekelasnya sudah sepi_. Lebih baik aku menunggu sampai mereka pergi dari pada aku harus mengerjakan ulang ini_, batinnya.

Syukurlah, kelas sudah mulai sepi tinggal beberapa murid saja. Dengan begitu Karin mulai mengerjakan hukumannya. Karin menyadari ada yang memperhatikannya, dia berbalik dan benar saja yang dari tadi memperhatikan Karin adalah Shinji.

"Kenapa kau masih diam disitu, baka"

"Apakah sebuah masalah"

"Cih.." Kesal muncul beberapa vena di dahi Karin. _Ada apa sih, kenapa dia melihat ku seperti itu_, batin Karin. Karin menatapnya, kilatan muncul di pikiran Karin_. Apa ? ini tidak mungkin_, sentaknya. Dia memperhatikan dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambutnya, Karin menyadari Shinji juga memperlihatkan hal yang sama. Wajah Karin memerah, dia membalikan badanya kembali kepapan tulis, tidak memperdulakan apa yang baru saja terjadi, dia melanjutkan hukumannya.

Karin berfikir_, mengapa dia mirip sekali dengan mu Toushirou_. Walaupun hanya sekilas, Karin mengigat wajah Shinji dan Toushirou begitu mirip. Tinggi, postur tubuhnya, rambut putihnya, caranya menatapnya, mirip sekali dengan Toudhirou. Hanya yang membedakan warna matanya saja, merah menyala menggambarkan semangat yang begitu tinggi.

Mungkin disini Karin bias Flasback melihat Shinji seperti melihat Toushirou, begitu dia merindukan Taicho berambut putih itu itu membuatnya kembali mengengnya. Kenangan bersamanya adalah kebahagian dalam hidupnya, lambat laun mengenannya memebuatnya dia sedih. Betapa dia sedih memikirkan hubungan meraka sekarang.

Sedih karena tidak bisa bersama lagi. Karin tahu dari awal dia salah, salah memiliki hubungan dengan Toushirou. Dia tau konsekuensinya, dia tahu hal ini akan terjadi, tapi dia tidak tahu ini akan lebih berat dari yang dia pikirkan.

_Baka, apakah kau tidak tahu Toushirou sekarang aku menanggis karena mu_. Karin yang penuh semangat, penuh kebahagiaan sekarang hanya seorang gadis rapuh. _Aku tidak pernah mengangis sebelumnya Toushirou, akan ku buat kau membayar karna membuatku mengangis_. Air mata mulai menggenang dimatanya, dia mulai merasakan air mata hampir jatuh kepipinya. _Aku begitu merindukan mu, apakah kau tidak menyadarinnya atau kau pura-pura tidak peduli agar bisa menertawakan ku karna menangis_. Dia mengepal tinjunya, merasakan sakit kukunya melukai telapak tangannya. _Akan ku nikmati rasa sakit ini, dari pada aku menanggis disini_.

Shinji mendengar isak Karin, dia ingin bertanya kepadanya kenapa dia mengangis. Tapi dia menahan rasa keingin tahuannya itu. Dia memperhatikan Karin, dia bahkan tidak memperhatikan kelasnnya sudah sepi. Hanya mereka berdua. Sejak kapan kelas menjadi sepi. Shinji mencoba tidak peduli, apakah karna dia Karin menangis. Dia mengambil langkah keluar, di ambang pintu dia berbalik dan berkata kepada Karin.

"Jika kau menanggis seperti itu, aku dapat di tuduh berbuat sesuatu kepada mu. Aku menerima mu bila kau mau membagi cerita sedih itu, aku juga menerima rasa sakit dari setiap cerita mu. Sayounara.."

Karin terbangun dari lamunannya, dia menengok. Sebelum Shinji benar benar keluar, dia tersenyum kepada Karin. Senyuman begitu tulus, tidak memperlihatkan sakit hati karna Karin membentaknya waktu lau. _Senyumnya mirip sekali dengan Toushirou. _

Wajah Karin memerah, _bodoh kenapa tadi aku berteriak padanya padahal dia hanya ingin mengajak ku kenalan_. Karin memalingkan muka, menatap lurus kea rah papan tulis. Dia tidak menyadari, dia tersenyum. Apakah senyumnya karna ada sesorang yang perhatian kepadanya atau karna membalas senyuman tadi. Dia menguatkan dirinya, dan melanjutkan hukumannya.

* * *

Keesokan harinya..

"Karin-chan waktu.."

"iya iya aku sudah bangun, jadi kau tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu Yuzu"

"Ehh.. Karin-chan, apa yang.. ?"

Belum sempat Yuzu melanjutkan pertannyaannya. Karin keluar dari kamarnya. Nampak dia sudah rapih lebih awal dari kemarin. Yuzu melihat jam, _astaga apa yang terjadi, tapi yaa sudah lah selama dia tidak menangis tidak akan jadi masalah_.

Karin menuruni anak tangga, tepat di ujung anak tangga sesosok bayangan hitam Nampak ingin menekramnnya. "SELAMAAAT PAGI KARIN-CHAAAAN~" Bruk.. Ishin tersungkur ke lantai, ya sepertinya Karin berhasil menendangnya sebelum ayahnya memeluknya. "Jangan sekarang ayah, aku terburu-buru" bergegas pergi. "Karin-chan tunggu, aku lupa bekal mu…" Yuzu berteriak sambil menuruni anak tangga. _Kenapa Karin-chan tidak membawa bekalnya lagi_.

"MASAKI LIHAT AKU SEKARANG, ANAK KITA TIDAK MENGHARGAI KU LAGI" tanggis Ishin lebay (Auhor di getsuga keduakalinya hahaha).

* * *

Di sekolah, pada jam istirahat

"Kurosaki, kenapa kau melamun"

"Haaah ?" Karin tersentak. _Sejak kapan dia disamping ku, padahal awal pelajaran dia tidak ada_.

"Hahaha, sepertinya kau bertanya Tanya. Sejak kapan aku duduk disampingmu"

"…."

"Yah kau jangan diam saja, aku tadi terlambat masuk. Aku di tahan, jadi aku tidak bisa mengikutin pelajaran pertama. Hahahha" tertawa puas

"…."

"Yah jika kau diam seperti ini, aku pergi saja" (*Kode hahhaha)

"Tunggu…"

"Apa ?"

"Gomen nasai, atas tindakkan ku kemarin"

"Ohhh tidak, itu bukan masalah"

"Sungguh ?"

"Ya"

Sepertinya Karin sudah lebih tengan dari kemarin, dia tidak berteriak kepada Shinji. Shinji mengulurkan tanggan, Karin menjabatnya. _Setuhan tanggan Shinji kenapa setuhannya mirip seperti_. "Karin" Karin bangun dari lamunnanya.

"Bisa kau lepaskan tangan ku. Ini mulai terasa sakit" Nampak wajah kesakitan, sepertinya Karin terlalu keras menjabat tanggannya.

"Hah ?!"

"Hahaha, sepertinya kau banyak melamun. Melamun tidak baik untuk seorang gadis"

Shinji mengeluarkan bekal makanannya, dia melirik kearah Karin sepertinya dia tidak membawa bekalnya. Shinji mengulurkan bekalnya "Jika kau lapar kau ambil saja makanan ku". "Tidak tidak, terima kasih, aku tidak lapar" balas Karin, tapi cuuuuut terdengar gemuruh lapar dari perutnya.

"Sungguh aku ambil saja, aku tau kau lapar. Aku mendengar suara perut mu"

"Apa" wajah Karin memerah seperti tomat hoho.. Karin menatap bekal yang diberikan Shinji.

"Makanlah, sebelum tidak enak"  
"Sungguh aku tidak bisa makan ini, jika aku makan maka kau tidak makan apa apa bukan"

"Tidak apa apa. Laki laki tidak bisa membiarkan wanita kelaparan, sementaran dirinya makan" senyum kemenangan.

Bluss wajah Karin memerah bahkan lebih memerah dari sebelumnya. Dia memalingkan muka, menyembunyikan rasa malunya. Secepat apapun dia memalingkan wajah merahnya, Shinji melihat wajah Karin memerah. "Hahahha" tawa jahatnya, lebih puas dari sebelumnya. Karin pun ikut tertawa.

Beberapa detik setelah Karin tertawa, dia teringat sesuatu. Sudah lama dia tida tertawa seperti ini. Sejak terakhir dia berkencan dengan Toushirou. Sungguh dia sangat merindukan Toushirou.

_Dia melamun lagi_

"Karin, tidak bisa kah kau tidak melamun. Aku sudah katakana melamun itu tidak baik untuk seorang gadis"

Karin hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman, senyuman yang menyembunyikan gambaran kesedihan. Shinji melihat hal itu, dia mendekatkan tanggannya tepat di pipinya. Ibu jarinya bergerak menuju bibirnya. Dia menyentuh bibirnya, kering tapi lembut. Sungguh bibir yang sangat kesepian.

Sentuhan ibu jari Shinji, mebuat Karin terhanyut mengigatkan seseorang yang pernah menyentuh bibirnya dengan ibu jarinya. Tentu saja Toushirou, tapi sentuhan ini rasanya sangat mirip. Tidak, ini sama persis seperti sentuhannya. Ada rasa setiap setuhannya.

Shinji mendekat ke arah Karin, tidak lebih dekat lagi. Hanya beberapa cm sebelum bibir mereka bersentuhan. Shinji mensentil kening Karin "hahaha, hanya bercanda". Astaga, wajah Karin lebih merah dari kepiting rebus hahaha (Author langsund ditendang). Karin memalingkan wajahnya yang nampak merah.

"Hahaha, kau jangan berfikir aku akan menciummu Karin"

"Haaah…"

"Itu hukuman mu karna kau sering melamun. Cari ini selalu efektif. Hahhaa"

"Apa maksudmu" Hoo ada peningkatan reiatsu Karin. Shinji tertawa lagi, dia menang 2-0 tawa kepada Karin. Muncul beberapa vena di dahi Karin. Sebelum Karin berterian, untuk mengusir Shinji. Shinji bertanya kepada Karin. Bermaksud mengalihkan amarah Karin. (Author di amuk hahaha)

"Karin, aku melihat mu. Menangis"

"….."

"Tidak apa apa kalau kau tidak mau cerita, tapi aku akan senang mendengernya jika kau ingin.." terpotong oleh karin.

"Ini semua tentang dia.." Karin mengerti apa tujuaannya maka dia manjawab sebelum dia selesai.

"Apa kau mau menceritakannya"

"Aku….."

* * *

Hoho... aku suka fic ini, aku menangis ketika membuat adegan Karin Flasback. sungguh.. tapi aku masih belum profesional, sehingga aku belum bisa mengunakan kalimat efektif se efektf mungkin. maklum masih amatiran..

Reriew please...


	3. BrandNewDay

_Karin menggunakan reiatsunya, apa yang akan terjadi ?_

"Apa maksudmu" Hoo ada peningkatan reiatsu Karin. Shinji tertawa lagi, dia menang 2-0 tawa kepada Karin. Muncul beberapa vena di dahi Karin. Sebelum Karin berterian, untuk mengusir Shinji. Shinji bertanya kepada Karin. Bermaksud mengalihkan amarah Karin. (Author di amuk hahaha)

"Karin, aku melihat mu. Menangis"

"….."

"Tidak apa apa kalau kau tidak mau cerita, tapi aku akan senang mendengernya jika kau ingin.." terpotong oleh karin.

"Ini semua tentang dia.." Karin mengerti apa tujuaannya maka dia manjawab sebelum dia selesai.

"Apa kau mau menceritakannya"

"Aku….."

* * *

**Brand New Day**

"Aku merindukan seseorang…"

"Seseorang ?"

"Dia mirip sekali dengan mu Shinji, dia….."

"Apa dia kekasih mu ?"

"Haah ?"

"Sepertinya begitu…"

"Meliat mu begitu… membuat ku mengenangnnya, kenangan bersamanya, bersama…"

Dia mendengar Karin akan menangis, dia mengdengar isaknya. "Bersama.. kami dilarang bersama…" air mata mulai menggenang dimata Karin. Air mata hampir mengalir dipipi Karin, Shinji memeluknya.

"Tak apa, kau tidak perlu melanjutakan ceritamu… aku sudah mengerti" dipotong Shinji. Tanpa sadar tanggan Karin membalasnya, dia membalas dan memeluk Shinji. Karin tidak menghiraukan dimana dia berada, dimana mereka berpelukan seperti itu. Dia menurunkan kepalanya, menaru di bahu Shinji. Shinji merasakan air mata di bahunya, _sepertinya dia mulai menangis_. Ini yang diperlukannya, mengangis dalam pelukan seseorang yang mengerti apa yang dirasakannya sekarang.

"Karin.. aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan" potongnya, mengusap bagian belakang kepala Karin. Karin melepaskan pelukannya, tapi dia tidak berani menatapnya. Dia malu, dia baru saja mengangis di depan seseorang yang baru dikenalnya. Sempat dia berfikir, _aneh rasanya seperti sudah lama dia mengenalnya apa karna wajah mereka mirip_ pikirnya. Tapi dia tak punya waktu memikirkan hal itu.

Shinji memegang dagu Karin, mengusap air mata yang berada di pipinya. Mata Karin bergeser, untuk menatapnya. Dia tersenyum dan mengatakan "Trima kasih….". Sebelum Karin melanjutkan perkataannya, Shinji memegang tanggannya. Menariknya untuk berdiri. Dia meminta Karin untuk ikut dengannya. Sepertinya Karin tidak mau, tapi…. Shinji memaksanya, dia berjalan menarik tanggan Karin. Karin mulai merasa tidak nyaman. Dia memegang kembali tanggannya dan berkata "Lepaskan aku Shinji, aku bisa berjalan sendiri"

"Yah aku tahu kalau kau bisa jalan sendiri, tapi apa kau dapat berlari ?"

"Apa ?"

"Ayoo ikut dengan ku" melepas pegangan tanggannya. Shinji mulai berjalan, Karin mengikutinya dari belakang. Karin jelas tidak tahu kemana dia dibawa pergi, dia hanya mengikuti saja. Sepertinya mereka sudah tiba. Karin tersentak, tercengang, dia melihat sekelilingnya. Itu lapangan sepak bola. Karin sadar, mengerti kemana dan maksud tujuan Shinji membawanya. Ya Nampak dia ingin menghibunya. Tanpa sadar Karin tersenyum.

Shinji membalas senyumnya, sebelum Karin berkata Shinji menariknya kentengah lapangan. Dia melempar bola, Karin menangkapnya. "Mari kita mulai" ajaknya. Karin membalasnya dengan senyuman, dia melepaskan bola ditanggannya dan menendangnya. Mereka mulai bermain.

_Sepertinya ini membantu sedikit_

Mereka tidak sadar berapa lama mereka bermain bola. Karin berhenti dan melihat jam ditanggannya. _Astaga sudah sore, berapa lama aku bermain dengannya_, batin Karin. Shinji berhenti dan melihat Karin. Dia mengerti, sepertinya Karin ingin mengakhiri permainan hari ini. Ada rasa kekecewaan yang digambarkan wajahnya. Karin menyadari hal itu. Dia menendang bola tepat diwajahnya. Tapi sebelum bola mengenain wajah Shinji, dia menangkapnya.

"Sayang sekali Kurosaki, kau tidak bisa mengenai wajahku"

"Yah kita lihat saja besok"

Dia tidak berfikir lagi. Karin berlali meninggalkan Shinji disana. Shinji hanya mebalas dengan senyuman, _yah sepertinya dia akan segera kembali seperti dulu_.

* * *

Hari berikutnya dilalui Karin begitu saja, tapi sekarang dia sudah berubah. Dia mulai kembali seperti dirinya yang dulu. Karin bukan gadis sedih, bukan gadis yang sering melamun. Sekarnag dia seorang yang penuh semangat, energik, dan bermain sepak bola setiap hari. Ada kebiasaan baru yang mengubahnya. Bermain bola dengan Shinji. Karna Karin wakil pemimpin tim sepak bola di sekolahnya, Karin mengajak Shinji bergabung bersamanya. Ini menanbah kedekatan meraka berdua. Pertandingan sepak bola antar sekolah.

"Apa kau mau bergabung Shinji Takahashi ?"

"Aku berminat ingin bergabung sih, tapi ibu ku sedang sakit. Mungkin lain kali Kurosaki"

"Yah sudah, tidak apa Shinji" ada kekecewaan yang tergambarkan di wajah Karin. Menyadari hal itu dia mengalihkan pembicaraan "Tapi aku akan datang pada saat pertandingan mu". Karin kembali tersenyum. _Yah sepertinya ini tidak akan membuatnya sedih_, batinya.

* * *

Hari pertandingan

_Kemana dia, dia bilang dia akan datang_. Melihat disekliling kursi penonton, tidak ada kehadiran pria berambut putih itu, _kemanasih dia_. Ada kekecewaan tergambar di wajahnya. "Kurosaki" bentak seseorang yang membuat Karin bagun dari lamunanya. Karin tercengang, dia berdiri dan menatap orang itu.

"Sepertinya aku lihat pecundang yang akan kalah hari ini"

"Apa maksudmu, Mizuno ?"

"Sekali pecundang akan tetap pencundang"

"Jadi kau menantangku ?"

"Seharusnya pertandingan sepertin ini, wanita tidak boleh bermain …"

"Bicara sekali lagi akan kubuat kau tidak bisa dikelanli lagi" Karin berteriak sebelum dia selesai melanjutkan hinaannya. Dia mengepalakn tinju di tanggannya, vena muncul di dahinya. Sepertinya Karin akan mengamuk.

Menyadari Karin akan mengamuk, Misato memegang Karin bermaksud membawanya pergi.

"Tenangkan dirimu Kurosaki"

"Akan ku buat dia…"

"Yang akan kau buat hanyalah kekalahan Mizuno saja ! "

Melihat Misato membawa pergi Karin, dia mengejarnya untuk melanjutkan hinaannya tersebut.

"Yang akan kalah disana adalah kalian pecundang"

"Diam kau Mizuno, pergilah"

"Cih.. sekali pecundang.."

"Jangan ganggu mereka Mizuno"

"Apa maksudmu…" Mizuno tercengang melihat Ketuanya berada di belakangnya. "Jika kau terus mengganggu meraka, aku akan tegas untuk mencopot mu dari pertandingan hari ini" tambahnya. "Iya iya aku mengerti" mizuno enggan pergi, tapi dari pada dia tidak bisa mempermalukan Karin nanti dia menurut saja. Katua Mizuno, Sayaka berjalan ke arah Karin. Dia berhenti, melihat Karin yang akan mengamuk tapi dihalangi timnya.

"Maaf atas tindakan anggota ku, sebagai ketua aku minta maaf yang sebesar besarnya"

Misato yang melihat Karin sudah mulai tenang, dia melepaskan pegangannya. Sayaka berjalan kembali, Karin tidak memperdulikan nya. Karin hanya menatap, tatapan penuh kebencian kepada Mizuno. Tanpa sadar suhu udara disekeliling mulai menurun, awan mulai menghitam, Karin menggunakan reiatsunya. Merasa suhu udara menjadi dinggin, Misato memukul Karin dari belakang. Karin tersadar, dia berbalik dan berteriak "Apa yang kau…". "Apa kau sadar, lihat sekelilingmu. Suhu udara mulai dinggin" potong Misato.

Karin tersentak, sepertinya dia tidak sadar telah menggunakan reiatsunya. Jelas Karin tidak bisa mengontrol reiatsunya. Dia bukan seorang Shimigami seperti Ichigo. Bayangkan bila dipicu oleh kemarahan, _reader mengerti apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya bukan ? tunggu kisah selanjutnya.._


	4. Along With Thunder

_Karin diserang, siapa yang telah melakukan itu ?_

* * *

"Maaf atas tindakan anggota ku, sebagai ketua aku minta maaf yang sebesar besarnya"

Misato yang melihat Karin sudah mulai tenang, dia melepaskan pegangannya. Sayaka berjalan kembali, Karin tidak memperdulikan nya. Karin hanya menatap, tatapan penuh kebencian kepada Mizuno. Tanpa sadar suhu udara disekeliling mulai menurun, Karin menggunakan reiatsunya. Merasa suhu udara mulao dinggin, Misato memukul Karin dari belakang. Karin tersadar, dia berbalik dan berteriak "Apa yang kau…". "Apa yang kau lakukan, lihat sekelilingmu. Suhu udara mulai dinggin" potong Misato.

Karin tersentak, sepertinya dia tidak sadar telah menggunakan reiatsunya. Jelas Karin tidak bisa mengontrol reiatsunya. Dia bukan seorang Shimigami seperti Ichigo. Bayangkan bila dipicu oleh kemarahan, _reader mengerti apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya bukan ?_

_Selamat membaca reader..._

* * *

**Along with thunder**

"Apa yang kau.."

"Apa yang kau lakukan ? Lihat sekelilingmu. Suhu udara mulai dinggin"

"Aku tidak…"

"Aku tahu kau memiliki sesuatu yang khusus Karin, tapi kau…"

"Iya iya aku tahu, kau tidak perlu memperjelasnya" potongnya. Karin berjalan, tidak mempedulikannya meninggalkan begitu saja. Tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan itu, lebih baik dia berkonsentrasi pada pertandingan itu. Ketua tim sepakbola meminta semua anggota timnya berkumpul, mereka mendiskusikan taktik penyerangan. Karin di tempatkan dibagian penyerangan.

* * *

**Pertandingan**

Kedua tim memasuki lapangan. Watktu pertandingan dimulai, tiap anggota kedua tim bersiap di posisi masing masing. Pruiitttt….. pelutit pertandingan berbunyi, meraka mulai bergerak, menggiring bola, menggoper bola sau sama lain. Bola di arahkan kearah Karin. Dia meneriman bola, dia akan melakukan tembakan jarak jauh dari gawang.

Bruak.. Karin tersungkur ketanah, _apa yang terjadi ?_ rupanya Mizuno menendang keras tepat di tempurung lututnya. Crack.. dia mendengar dengan jelas retakan di tempurungnya. Berguling ditanah,menahan rasa sakit dan terus memegang lututnya. Astaga, ini dapat berakibat fatal bila Mizuno serius menendangnya.

"Lutut ku.. Argh.."

"Apa kau baik-baik saja Kurosaki ?"

"Apa ? Kau berniat mencelakai ku. Tidak, kau sudah melakukannya.."

"Itu tidak kesengajaan Kurosaki, aku minta maaf. Aku hanya ingin memotong bola dari kaki mu"

"Kau jelas menendang lututku …" karin berteriak keras, bila dia dapat berdiri mungkin Mizuno sudah diamuknya saat itu. Wasit yang melihat hal ini, langsung berlari kearahnya dan membawa tim medis. _Astaga, Karin tidak dapat melanjutkan pertandingan ini_. Tim medis datang dengan cepat memberikan pertolongan pertama "Kurosaki, bila kau melanjutkan pertandingan ini. Kau dapat mengalami cedera yang lebih serius dari pada ini" tambahannya.

_Sial_

Dia mengepalkan tanggannya, sungguh dia ingin sekali membunuh Mizunosaat itu, dengan sengaja mencederainya. Dia menatapnya, kali ini tatapan yang sangat serius, keserius ingin membunuhnya, tatapan yang penuh nafsu, kebencian, dan dendam. Amat disesali, tapi wasit sama sekali tidak meberikan Mizuno kartu merah, dia hanya di beri teguran untuk tidak mengulangi perbuata itu lagi.

_Apa, hanya teguran. ini tidak bisa dibiarkan_

Suhu udara mulai turun, tidak, ini lebih dari pada yang tadi, udara menjadi dingin, langit mulai menghitam, Karin terus menatapnya, mengepal tanggannya. _Dia_..

"Kau sengaja.."

"Tidak, Kurosaki. Sudah kukatakan itu ketidak sengajaan"

"Kau…" lagit menghitam, terdengar gemuruh petir.

"Jika aku serius, sudah di pastikan kau tidak dapat menendang bola lagi"

Karin ingin melompat, menguncangnya, dia ingin sekali membunuhnya saat itu juga. Glarrrrr…. Dilangit, petir mulai menampakkan wujudnya, rintik air mulai berjatuhan.

_Jika dia serius, aku tidak dapat menendang bola lagi, dia…._

Ini diluar dugaan, dimana Karin sudah kehilangan kesabarannya. "KAU !"

"Tenanglah Kurosaki…"

"Apa ?" dia berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang baru saja memanggilnya, dihadapannya Shinji sudah memegang pundaknya_. Sejak kapan_..

Shinji tersenyum, "Mari kita pulang Kurosaki". Karin tercengang, sejak kapan Shinji berada di dekatnya padahal dari awal dia tidak merasakan kehadiran Shinji disekitar stadion. Berniat baik Shinji mengulurkan tanggan,bermaksud membantunya untuk berdiri. Tapi Karin tidak menghiraukannya, "Aku bisa berdiri sendiri" potongnya.

Dia mencoba berdiri, walau menahan rasa sakit, tapi dia tidak mempedulikan rasa sakit itu. saying sekali jalannya pertandingan harus dihentikan, dikarna hujan mulai turun, tidak ini lebih buruk, bukan hujan mulai turun tapi akan ada badai. Merasa aka nada badai penonton mulai meninggalkan stadion, begitu pula para pemain yang satu persatu meninggalkan lapangan. _Sepertinya dia sudah mulai tenang_, batin Shinji ketika melihat Karin berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

Karin mencoba melangkahkan kakinya, sial baginya kaki kanannya begitu sakit. Ini bukan cedera biasa, ini lebih buruk dari itu. Tapi dia menahan rasa sakit itu, tergambar jelas wajahnya sakit yang amat perih, air mata mulai menggenang di matanya siap untuk mengalir deras di pipinya. Dia tidak mempedulikan hal itu, dia terus berjalan.

Tidak bisa di terbendung lagi, air mata mulai mengalir dipipinya. Untung saja hujan turun di waktu yang tepat. Hujan turun sesaat Karin mulai menganggis. Hujan menghapus air mata dipipinya, bukan ini lebih tepatnya hujan menyembunyikan air mata dipipinya. Mengepalkan tanggannya, begitu keras hingga kuku mulai terasa melukai telapak tanggannya. Sesaat dia berfikir, apa yang membuatnya begitu marah sekarang. Apa karna _dia baru saja kalah karna kecuranggan Mizuno_, atau _karna dia bagitu lemah sehingga orang lain dapat menindasnya, menghinanya dan merendahkannya_.

_Aku harus kuat, aku membutuhkan kekuata, kekuatan, kekuatan, aku…._.

Karin berjalan terus. Tanpa sadar kakinya membawanya ketempat pertama kali dia bertemu dengannya, seseorang yang dicintainnya, seseorang yang ia rindukan,tapi seseorang yang dilarang karna bersamannya. Tersadar dari lamunannya, dan melihat sekeliling, itu adalah tempat dimana dia pertama kali bertemunya. Bertemu dengan Toushirou,_ sial_ mengapa dia harus kembali ketempat seperti itu. Tempat tersebut membuat dia kembali mengenangnnya, kenangan yang sanggat menyakitkan, menyakitkan karna mereka tidak bisa bersama.

Ini buruk, karna dia semakin ternggelam dalam kesediahan. Karin menyentuh pagar pembatas jalan, _biasanya ini tempat dia bersandar dan memainkan telpon genggamnya_. Ohhh ini membuatnya lebih sedih lagi… (Author terharu). Karin terjatuh, dia tidak sanggup menyentuh pagar itu, itu membuatnya lebih sedih lagi. Air mata mengalir deras dipipinya, bagitu pula hujan yang lebih deras dari sebelumnya, ini akan menjadi badai.

"Karin…" terdengar ada suara laki-laki memanggilnya dari belakang.

Dengan cepat Karin membalikan wajahnya, untuk melihat siapa yang baru saja memanggilnya. Dia sungguh berharap, suara yang memanggilnya itu adalah dia. "..Toushiro…" belum selesai dia melanjutkannya. Dia…..

* * *

Ruang rapat Seritei

"Taichou sekalian, dengan meninggalnya Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni Soutaichou, saya Shunsui Kyouraku akan menggantikan jabatannya sesuai amanat yang ditulis dalam surat wasiatnya"

Nampak Kyouraku menjelaskan isi surat wasiat Yamamoto soutaichou dalam rapat tersebut, para Taichou gotei 13 dari awal sudah mengetahui hal tersebut hanya menunggu waktu saja kapan Kyuouraku dilantik secara resmi untuk menjabat sebagai soutaichou. Ada rasa bahagia tergambar dari wajah Hitsugaya, apa mungkin karna kebijakan Yamamoto soutaichou sudah tidak berlaku karna wafatnya. Jelas dia bahagia, bila kebijakannya sudah tidak berlaku lagi, dia dapat bertemu dengannya seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan, Karin.

"Meninggalnya Retsu Unohana dan ada kekosongan Taicho devisi 4 sebagai devisi medis, dengan cepat devisi Zero (Zero bantai) telah merekomendasikan seseorang menjadi Taichou baru. Dia adalah …. " belum selesai Kyouraku menyelesaikannya, dia terpotong kedatanggan Rukia yang mendobrak masuk ruang rapat.

Spontan Rukia datang bertetiak histeris "Ichigo, ini gawat. Ada yang menyerang Karin". "APA ?!" Ichigo Nampak kaget dengan pernyataan Rukia. Ini bukan kebiasaannya, seorang Fukutaichou dilarang masuk kedalam ruang rapat selama rapat berlangsung. Hal ini dapat digolongkan tindakan criminal (dalam Soulsociety sih) karna dapat menggagngu jalannya rapat. Kehendak Soutaichou adalah absolut, jika Soutaichou tidak senang, dia dapat dihukum pidana dan dianggap sebagai criminal atas tindakannya.

"Apa maksudmu mendobrak masuk dan seenaknya mengganggu jalannya rapat Rukia Kuchiki !" bentak Byakuya Kuchiki yang tidak senang atas kehadiran adiknya sendiri yang tidak menghormati jalannya rapat. "Maaf nii-sama, tapi…" bela Rukia tapi dia seperti dia tidak mempunyaki keberanian melawan kakaknya, dia tidak melanjutkannya. Dengan emosi membara mendengar pernyataan Rukia, Ichigo (Yang saat itu baru menjabat sebagi Taichou devisi 5) bershupon kearannya. Ichigo memegang pundaknya, nampak meremasnya karna tidak percaya apa yang baru saja di dengarnya.

"Apa maksud mu Rukia ! Apa yang telah terjadi kepada Karin ?!" bentaknya. Udara disekeliling mulai memanas, tanpa sadar Ichigo melepaskan sebagian kecil Reiatsu. Dia tidak menyadari pelepasan reiatsunya, Kyouraku yang merasa ada peningkatan reiatsu Ichigo bersupon kearahnya. Kyouraku memegang pundaknya "Tenanglah Ichigo, apa kau sadar kau telah menggunakan reiatsumu".

* * *

Ichigo tidak mempedulikannya, dia bahkan tidak menoleh kearahnya. Yang sekarang dipikiran ichigo hanyalah adiknya, Karin. _Apa yang terjadi kepada Karin ? tunggu cerita selanjutnya…._

* * *

_Karna dipicu kemarahan, biasanya tanpa sadar Karin melepas reiatsunya. ini akan menjadi dasar kekuatannya, reader yang penasaran, wajib membaca cerita selanjutnya..._

_Dasar kekuatan karin. Author beri sedikit bocoran, ciri cirinya.._

_- Suhu udara mulai menurun_

_- Udara menjadi dinggin_

_- Bila mehirup udara tersebut akan terasa menyakitkan_

_- Awan mulai menghitam_

_- Nampak petir mulai muncul dilangit_

_ini sedikit bocoran tentang kekuatan Karin, Author masih binggung akan memberi nama apa yang cocok untuk tipe kekuatan Karin ini. Reader dipersilakan memberi masukan, "Kira kira nama apa yang cocok untuk kekuatan Karin ?" mendapatkan ide, reader silakan mengirim ide atau gagasan dengan me-reriew oke ?_

_thanks reader, karna sudah membaca ini karna Author masih baru, baru masuk, baru terjun kedalam penulis._

_Author berterima kasih banyak, karna ada peningkatan pembaca dan pengunjung.. Yay, sekali lagi, Author ucapkan terimakasih..._


	5. Shocking News

_Muncul beberapa Hipotesis tentang maksud penyerangan Karin. Penasaran ?_

* * *

"Apa maksud mu Rukia ! Apa yang telah terjadi kepada Karin ?!" bentaknya. Udara disekeliling mulai memanas, tanpa disadari Ichigo melepaskan sebagian kecil Reiatsu. Dia tidak menyadari pelepasan reiatsunya, Kyouraku yang merasa ada peningkatan reiatsu Ichigo langsung bersupon kearahnya. Kyouraku memegang pundaknya "Tenanglah Ichigo, apa kau sadar kau telah menggunakan reiatsumu".

Ichigo tidak mempedulikannya, dia bahkan tidak menoleh kearahnya. Yang sekarang dipikiran ichigo hanyalah adiknya, Karin. _Apa yang terjadi kepada Karin ? _

* * *

**Shocking news**

Ichigo tidak memperdulikannya, dia bahkan tidak menoleh kearahnya. Yang sekarang dipikirkan Ichigo hanyalah adiknya, Karin.

_Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, apa maksudnya dia menyerang Karin, konyol sekali_.

Ichigo berjalan terus, Nampak dia tidak memperdulikan bawahannya yang memberi hormat kepadanya. Tiba dia di depan kantor pusat devisi 13, menyadari kehadiran tamu baru Ukitake Taichou langsung menyambutnya "Ohayou Kurosaki taichou, ada yang…". Belum selesai Ukitake melanjutkannya, ternyata Ichigo bershupon kearahnya. Dia menarik kerah bajunya "Ukitake taichou, bukakan aku gerbang shenkai kedunia manusia sekarang ! " bentaknya.

Merasa terdesak Ukitake menuruti kemauan Ichigo begitu saja. Ukitake memberi kode kepada Ichigo agar mengikutinya. Tiba di depan portal, tapi portal belum terbuka. Ichigo kesal, muncul vena di dahinya. Bukannya segera membuka portal, Ukitake hanya tertawa. (hahahha Author langsung di getsuga :'( )

Kenapa disaat gentir seperti ini, Ukitake hanya tertawa. Ohhhhh… ternyata di mentertawain Ichigo, wajah ketika dia sedang kesal sangat mengemaskan. Seperti anak kecil yang minta permen kepada ibunya. Hahhaha….

Tersadar atas perlakuan Ukitake kepadanya, Ichigo melepas reiatsunya. Ukitake yang terus tertawa, sekarang dia merasakan hawa yang sangat tidak enak, ternyata ini berasal dari Ichigo. Dia akhirnya berhenti tertawa dan berkata "Ichigo maaf karna mentertawakan mu, tapi ini sangat lucu" tergambar jelas diwajahnya dia mencoba menahan tawanya.

Awan hitam muncul di sekeliling Ichigo, ohh dia mulai serius. Bergegas Ukitake memulai upacara ritualnya, jelas tujuannya untuk mereda emosi Ichigo, tapi masih terlihat di wajahnya dia sedang mencoba menahan tawanya. Hahahha….

Ritualnya seharusnya hanya berlangsung beberapa detik saja, tapi ini jelas terlalu lama.

Jelas, konsentrasinya terganggung karna dia sedang menahan tawanya. Akhirnya terbuka lah gerbang shenkai, Ichigo berda di ujung bersiap untuk melangkah memasuki gerbang shenkai. Sebelum dia melangkahkan kakinya, bruaak… ada yang menendangnya dari belakang. _Siapa ?_

"Apa apaan kau ?"

"Kau lama sekali ichigo, baka !"

Ichigo tertendang masuk kedalam shenkai, rupanya Rukia kesal karna menunggu terlalu lama Ichigo untuk masuk kedalam shenkai. Rukiapun bejalan masuk kedalam shenkai, tiba didalam berbebas mereka berdua lari. Perlahan portal mulai menutup, ketika benar benar menutup. Ukitake yang melihat hal itu sudah tidak bisa menahan tawanya lagi. Tawanya bocor begitu saja. Hahhaha…

Merasa puas tertawa, dia akhirnya berhenti dan merasa sedang di awasi dia menengok ke belakang. "Aku tahu ini illegal, karna sebelumnya dia belum memiliki izin, tapi dia terus mendesak. aku binggung harus berbuat apa" Ukitake berkata kepada pria di sebrang sana. Pria itu nampak bermalas malasan, "Tidak apa, aku juga tidak mau dia mengamuk disini. Hahhaha.. aku pun tidak dapat menahan tawa seperti itu jika dia terus disini. Hahaha.. " ternya Kyouraku disana sedang mengawasi mereka.

"Hahaha.. Oia, seperti katamu siapa yang akan menjadi Taichou divisi 4 ?"

"Oia… Karna Rukia mendobrak masuk jadi terhenti…"

"Hahaha iyaaa.. bayangkan bagaiman jika itu Yamamoto soutaichou masih menjabat, tidak dapat dibayangkan bagaimana dia akan bereaksi untuk hal itu…"

"jika dipikir pikir sepertinya Yama-jii akan marah besar, hahaha… oiya orang yang akan menjabad sebagai Taichou divisi 4 adalah…"

"Kyouraku Soutaichou bisa bisanya kau bermalas malasan disini, sementara Soulsociety sedang bekarja keras" Ohhhh kali ini yang memotong Nanao-chan. (Reader semakin kepo kah ? hahah ?). Nanao yang kesal dengan tingkahnya, langsung menyeret Soutaichou baru itu kembali kekantornya. Tentu saja untuk kelanjutkan pekerjaannya yang terbengkalai begitu saja.

_Lagi lagi terpotong, jadi kepikiran.._

Sepertinya bukan hanya Ukitake saja yang penasaran, reader juga kan ? hahahha...

* * *

Dalam Shenkai

Ichigo dan Rukia terus berlari, ada keheningan yang canggung diantara keduannya. Merasa dicampakan begitu saja, segera Rukia memulai berbicara "Ichigo.. tentang adik mu.."

"Aku tahu.. hanya saja, tapi siapa yang mencelakainya seperti itu"

"Tidak itu bukan maksudku…"

"Apa ?"

"Dilihat dari posisi mu yang sekarang, penyerangan ini memiliki motiv tetentu"

"Apa maksudmu ?"

"Ketika aku dan Renji tiba, kami merasakan adanya reiatsu cukup tinggi. Ini setingkat taichou, kami segera pergi kesana…." Rukia terdiam sebelum melanjutkannya lagi. Ada wajah kekhawatiran tergambar diwajahnya.

"Tiba disana, kami menemukan Karin. Dia sudah tergeletak disana, ada luka bekas tusukan yang menembus bahu sebelah kirinya"

"Jangan bertele tele !" bentaknya

"Aku langsung pergi ke Karin, untuk menghentikan pendarahannya"

"Langsung saja !"

"Diam dengarkan penjelasan ku dulu, baka" ohhh Rukia membalas dengan Reiatsunya. Ichigo merasakan hal itu, dia diam saja dari pada dia mati konyol sebelum tiba di dunia manusia. Hahhaha….

"Walau hanya sesaat, dengan jelas kami melihat Granganta sayangnnya sudah tertutup. Tidak jelas siapa siapa yang berada disana"

"Apa maksudmu ?"

"Melihat hal itu, Renji langsung kesana. Tapi Grangata sudah menghilang. Dari kunculnya Grangata muncul hipotesis tertentu, walau ini belum pasti tapi…." Rukia terdiam sejenak. Ichigo menatapnya penuh tanda Tanya.

"Kami menarik kesimpulan, bahwa yang menyerang adik mu seorang Espada setingkat Top Five".

"Apa !" Ichigo berteriak. Dia tidak dapat menerima hal itu begitu saja.

"Dari intensitas reiatsunya itu setingkat taichou, dan dari bekas tusukan di bahu Karin. Itu sangat halus dan berlangsung begitu cepat. Hal ini hanya dapat dilakukan seorang Espada setingkat Top FIve saja"

"Tapi Espada 1 sampai 5 sudah gugur semua. Hanya tersisa Nel saja, exEspada. Tidak mungking dia yang melakukannya"

"Aku tahu, ini hanya pikiran irasional ku saja. Kecil kemungkinan, para Espada telah membentuk ulang Top Espada"

"Maksudmu meraka membentuk para Espada baru ! Tapi Aizen sudah dipenjara, hal ini tidak mungkin"

"Aku tahu, sebelum orang lain selesai berbicara dengarkan sampai selesai" dia menggunakan reiatsunya lagi. (Author jadi ngeri)

"Kecil kemungkinan sisa Espada yang tidak gugur dalam perang juga ada, tapi reiatsu mereka sangat tidak cukup"

"Langsung saja" Ichigo tidak suka bertele tele,_ langsung to the poin yaaaaa…._

"Kemungkinan, para Espada yang baru terbentuk sekarang adalah manusia hidup yang memiliki reiatsu cukup besar seperti mu Ichigo…"

"Bagaiman mungkin seorang manusia hidup dapat menjadi Espada, seorang Espada adalah perwujudtan dari…."

"Jika meraka dilatih, meraka dapat menjadi Espada baru yang dijadikan pasukan tempur baru. itu bisa saja terjadi"

"Sial ! mereka dapat menyebabkan perang ke 2 "

"Tapi bukan itu yang aku khawatirkan"

"Apa !"

"Kecil kemungkinan meraka menyerang tanpa pemimpin seperti Aizen"

"Tapi bisa saja, meraka menyerang untuk menculik kembali Aizen bukan ?"

"Awalnya aku berfikir seperti itu, karna merasakn reiatsu Espada di sekitar soulsociaety. Tapi mereka sama sekali tidak bergerak kearah penjara yang menahan Aizen"

"Tapi bisa saja meraka hanya men-survey saja bukan"

"Tapi kabar yang kudengar sekarang beredar, sisa Espada di Hueco Mundo sedang diculik untuk dijadikan pasukan tempur suatu organisasi tertentu. Dapat disimpulkan, mereka sedang berjuang agar tidak digunakandalam pasukan termpur itu"

"Jadi mereka membuat pasukan baru untuk melindungi sisa Espada yang masih hidup"

"Tepat sekali. Ini terdengar gila, tapi kehadiran Espada di sektar Soulsociety bukan untuk Aizen, melainkan untuk meminta bantuan kepada Soulsociety"

"Itu konyol, setelah perang. Tidak mungkin Soulsociety akan memberikan bantuan"

* * *

Belum sempat Rukia menjawabnya, percakapan meraka terhenti karna tiba di depan ruang tamu Ichigo. _Apa ? ini sedikit aneh_.

Sejak kapan mereka tiba, dan tempat pendaratan meraka bukan diruang tamu. Menyadari hal itu, Ichigo menengok kebelakang. Tapi tidak ada gerbang Shenkai, padahal meraka yang baru saja melewati portal itu. Seharunya portal tersebut tidak menghilng secepat itu. _Ini lebih aneh lagi.._

Ichigo ingin bertanya kepada Rukia, mengenai hal aneh yang baru saja terjadi. Tapi sesosok bayangan hitam melompat untuk menerkamnya. (Reader sudah tahu kah siapa itu ?)

"SELAMAT DATANG ICHIIIIII...G0OOOOO..."

BRUAK lagi lagi Ishin di tendang kembali, kali ini bukan Karin yang menendangnnya melainkan Ichigo. Spontan Ichigo balas berteriak "BAKA APA YANG KAU….." belum selesai. Lagi lagi Ishin menangis di depan poster besar Misaki "Misaki lihat, anak kita tidak menghargai ku lagi …" tanggis lebay Ishin.

Tidak mempedulikan tingkah laku ayahnya, Ichigo bergegas naik menuju kekamar Karin. Ohhhh dia khawatir sekali.

Tiba disana, ada sesosok tubuh yang tertidur. Nampak kaku. Ichigo mengambil langkah masuk, dia tidak bermaksud membangunkan Karin. Dia hanya ingin melihat keadaannya saja. Apa karin baik baik saja ?

* * *

_Dari cerita tersebut, reader dapat menarik beberapa kesimpulan bukan ?_

_Nah penasaran apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya ? baca terus kisahnya yaaaa….._


	6. Don't Worry

_Ichigo tiba disana, dia sangat khawatir denga keaadan Karin sekarang. Shinji datang menjenguk, Rukia memiliki perasaan tidak enak dengan kedatanggannya. Shinji melakukan sesuatu tanpa sadar, dia telah Diawasi seseorang. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ? Siapakah orang yang mengawasinya ?_

* * *

BRUAK lagi lagi Ishin di tendang kembali, kali ini bukan Karin yang menendangnnya melainkan Ichigo. Spontan Ichigo balas berteriak "BAKA APA YANG KAU….." belum selesai. Lagi lagi Ishin menangis dengan memeluk poster besar Misaki "Misaki lihat, anak kita tidak menghargai ku lagi …" tanggis lebay Ishin.

Tidak mempedulikan tingkah laku ayahnya, Ichigo bergegas naik menuju kekamar Karin. Ohhhh dia khawatir sekali.

Tiba disana, ada sesosok tubuh yang tertidur. Nampak kaku. Ichigo mengambil langkah masuk, dia tidak bermaksud membangunkan Karin. Dia hanya ingin melihat keadaannya saja.

* * *

**Don't worry**

Tiba disana, terlihat sesosok tubuh yang sedang tertidur. Nampak kaku. Ichigo mengambil langkah masuk, dia tidak bermaksud untuk membangunkannya. Dia hanya ingin melihat keadaannya saja. Dia sangat khawatir sekali dengan keadaan adiknya.

_apa dia baik baik saja ?_

Berada tepat di samping tempat tidur Karin, Ichigo melirik dan melihat darah yang sudah mulai mengering sedikit menembus perban dibahu kirinya itu._ Sial baginya_, kondisinya sekarang sangat membuatnya lebih frustasi, dia sangat khawatir setelah penyerangan, Karin belum tersadar dari tidurnya. _Ada apa ?_ _Kenapa ?_ hal itu terus berputar dalam pikiran ichigo.

Rukia dari jauh mengamati setiap ekspresi wajah Ichigo, dia terlihat nampak sangat gelisah, sekarang jauh lebih gelisah dari sebelumnya. Sebenarnya Rukia ingin segera memeluknya, untuk meredakan sedikit kekhawatiran yang tergambar di wajah Ichigo. Tapi sama sekali hal itu tidak ia lakukan, dia hanya meninggalkan mereka berdua disana. Terlintas dalam benaknya,

_Apa reaksi Hitsugaya taichou melihat hal ini ? Ichigo saja seperti itu, bagaimana dia ?_

* * *

_Ke esokan paginya_

"SELAMAT PAGI ICHI…..GOOO…"

Bruak, lagi lagi Ishin tertendang sebelum sempat menerkam Ichigo. _Halah..._

"Baka, apa yang kau lakukan ? Apakah kau lihat, ada pasien yang membutuhkan ketenangan" bentaknya..

Seperti biasa, Ishin berlari dan memeluk poster besar Misaki (Reader sudah tau bukan, dia akan berkata apa ?)

"Hal ini terjadi lagi" keluh Yuzu melihat hal ini terus menerus, tiba disana Rukia segera meberitahu Yuzu agar tidak terlalu memikirkan hal konyol seperti itu "Sudah Yuzu, hiraukan saja meraka. Jangan kau pikirkan"

* * *

Tinong …

Wah bell rumah berbunyi, sayang sekali tak ada satupun Kurosaki yang menghiraukan hal itu. Segera Rukia yang mendengar bell rumah berbunyi, pergi kesana _siapa yang pagi pagi datang bertamu_, fikirnya. Tiba di depan pintu, lalu dia membukanya.

"Permisi, apa ada Karin dirumah. Kami datang berkunjung" ohhh ternyara Shinji yang datang bertamu, tentu saja dia ingin melihat bagaiman keadaan Karin saat ini. Rukia mempersilakannya masuk, dia terus menatap orang tersebut. _Siapa orang ini ?_ batinya terus berfikir.

_Dia menyebut kami ? padahal hanya sendiri_

Terlintas di benaknya, _apa dia pacar baru Karin_. Cih.. Dengan cepat Rukia membuang jauh pikiran negatifnya itu. Shinji melangkah masuk, "Ehhh Shinji-kun, datang menjenguk Karin ya ?" Yuzu datang menyambutnya.

"Ya Yuzu"

"Dia masih tertidur di atas, kau ke kamarnya saja. Apa kau datang sendiri ?"

"Tidak, hmmm… sebenarnya aku datang bersama Misato. Tapi Misato bilang dia melupakan sesuatu, jadi dia langsung kembali kerumahnya. Baik, aku akan ke kamarnya.."

* * *

Perlahan Shinji berjalan menuju kamar Karin, karna Rukia penasaran dengan identitas orang itu. Dia langsung menghampiri Yuzu dan bertanya "Yuzu, siapa itu ? apa kekasih baru Karin ?"

"Tidak, dia teman sekelasnya. Awalnya aku juga beranggapan seperti itu"

"Apa ?"

"Karna dia sering datang menjemput Karin, dan meraka sering pergi berdua. Tapi setelah ku tanya ke Karin. Dia hanya mengatakan dia temannya saja, dia murid pindahan baru, dan belum mengenal daerah di sekitar sini. Jadi… ehhh… tunggu sebentar….."

Belum selesai menjelaskan, Yuzu meninggalkan Rukia begitu saja. Ohhh ternyata Yuzu teringat sesuatu, dia teringat masakannya di dapur yang belum matang. Dari penjelasan Yuzu, Rukia menarik beberapa kesimpulan. Tapi terlihat jelas di wajahnya, Rukia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. _apa yang dipikirkannya ?_

* * *

_Di Dalam kamar Karin_

Tiba disana, melangkahkan kakinya masuk. Shinji yang melihat Karin, belum sadarkan diri. Terlihat jelas dia sangat khawatir dengan kondisi Karin saat ini. _Terlebih lagi dia belum sadarkan diri_. Segera dia menaru bungga yang dibawanya,meja belajar Karin samping tempat tidurnya. Ada beberapa foto yang terpajang dimeja Karin, foto itu mulai dari keluarganya, teman temannya, tim sepak bolanya, tapi nampak dia bingung dengan salah satu foto diantara foto tersebut. foto tersebut nampak sudah banyak lipatan, kotor, tapi masih saja di pajang. Foto itu adalah Karin yang sedang memeluk seseorang dari belakang, (_reader sudah tau bukan, itu siapa bukan ?_).

Itu adalah Karin yang sedang memeluk Toushirou, terus menatap foto ditangganya, dia berfikir _apakah itu adalah orang yang sering dibicarakan Karin selama ini_.

Shinji terus menatap foto itu, dia terkejut melihat mereka berdua mirip sekali, seperti gambaran fisik yang sering diceritakan Karin. Hanya warna mata saja yang membedakan mereka. Selesai memandang foto tersebut, segera dia menaru foto itu di tempatnya semula, dia bergeser melirik Karin yang masih belum tersadar.

_Pantas saja kau terlihat sedih ketika melihat ku, ternyata karna wajah ku mirip dengannya. Ternyata asalsnnya itu yang selalu membuat mu sedih, apa karna kau tidak bisa melihanya yaaa ?_

Batinnya terus memikirkan hal itu, dia sedikit merasakan kesedihan Karin. Tanpa sadar tangannya begerak. Tangan itu bergerak menuju wajah Karin, perlahan tangannya bergerak merapihkan helai ramput yang menutupi wahannya. Sekarang terlihat jelas wajah Karin yang sedang tertidur, sangat tenang dan damai.

Tidak memperlihatkan kesedihannya yang sering tergambar diwajahnya. Perlahan lahan tangannya bergerak dari pipi menuju bibirnya. Kali ini ibu jarinya menyentuh bibir itu. Shinji membiarkan ibu jarinya mengelus lembut bibir Karin. Dia tersenyum melihat hal itu. Perlahan ibu jarinya bergeser dari bibir Karin.

Tanpa sadar Shinji membungkukkan tubunya, kepalanya sedikit lebih rendah, tepat di depan wajah Karin. Dia bergerak sedikit, lebih dekat, semakin dekan, tidak, ini lebih dekat lagi. Kali ini bukan ibu jarinya yang menyentuhnya, tapi itu bibir Shinji yang berada disana, sekarang bibir mereka bersentuhan satu sama lain. Shinji menciumnya. Meskipun itu hanya berlangsung beberapa detik saja. Dia segera sadar dan kembali duduk seperti semula.

_Apa yang baru saja ku lakukan ? Bodoh kau Shiji_

Shinji terus berfikir, memikirkan hal konyol yang baru saja ia lakukan. Dia telihat sangat menyesal, menyesali tindakan kecerobohannya itu, tapi dia sedikit tersenyum. _Jika dia tau aku baru saja menciumnya, pasti dia langsung menendangku_.

Mungkin Shinji mengira tidak ada yang melihat apa yang baru saja dia lakukan.

Tapi dia salah…

Nampak dari luar jendela ada yang sedang mengawasi meraka berdua, mengawasi setiap gerak gerik mereka. Vena mucul di kepalanya, dia mengepalkan tinjunya, wajahnya terlihat merah. Itu adalah Toushirou Hitsugaya Taichou devisi 10. Yang baru saja melihat, saat pria lain berani mencium gadis yang sangat dicintainya tepat di depan matanya, itu adalah saat yang sangat dibencinya. (Reader dapat membayangkan bukan ?)

_Sejak kapan, Toushirou ada disana ? _

Hitsugaya cemburu, terlihat jelas diwajahnya. Tak tahan apa yang baru saja di lihatnya, perlaha suhu udara menjadi turun, udara terasa dinggin, Hitsugaya menggunakan reiatsunya. Tidak, dia tidak sadar, amarah yang membuat reiatsunya keluar sekarang. Hitsugaya sungguh tidak tahan lagi, dia ingin segera mendobrak masuk kesana. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak melakukan hal itu, dia berbalik. Dan segera melangkah kembali masuk kedalam shenkai.

* * *

_Setelah Ichigo masuk kedalam shenkai, Toushirou juga menyelinap masuk kedalam shenkai dengan selisih waktu . Toushirou sedikit merubah rute akhinya, shingga dia yang tiba di depan rumah ichigo, sementara ichigo yang berada di dalam rumahnya._

_Sejak awal Toushirou melihat Shinji masuk, dan berada di samping Karin. Dia melihat dari awal perbuatan Shinji itu._

_Ohhhh Toushirou sangat cemburu. Apakah dia akan semakin terjerumus dalam kecemburuannya itu ?_

_Reader penasaaran ? baca di cerita selanjutnya..._

* * *

_Reader, Auhtor sangat menyesal karna pada cerita ini kurang memuaskan. Banyak kalimat yang sangat tidak efektif, pengulangan, dan tidak jelas. Author minta maaf yang sebesar besarnya. Di cerita selanjutnya, Author akan memaksimalkannya, sehingga mengurangi kesalahan Author pada cerita sebelumnya._

_Sekali lagi, Author meminta maaf yang sebesar besarnya..._

_Terima kasih dan sampai jumpa di cerita selanjutnya..._


	7. Reality

_In my dream, karin melihatnya. Dia tidak ingin dia pergi, dia berteriak. Hitsugaya segera terbangun dari tidurnya, mendengar seseorang memangil namanya ? Siapa ? Penasaran ? Baca terus ceritanya ..._

* * *

_Hitsugaya cemburu, terlihat jelas diwajahnya. Tak tahan apa yang baru saja di lihatnya, perlaha suhu udara menjadi turun, udara terasa dinggin, Hitsugaya menggunakan reiatsunya. Tidak, dia tidak sadar, amarah yang membuat reiatsunya keluar sekarang. Hitsugaya sungguh tidak tahan lagi, dia ingin segera mendobrak masuk kesana. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak melakukan hal itu, dia berbalik. Dan segera melangkah masuk kedalam shenkai._

_Setelah Ichigo masuk kedalam shenkai, Toushirou juga menyelinap masuk kedalam shenkai dengan selisih waktu . Toushirou sedikit merubah rute akhinya, dia yang tiba di depan rumah ichigo, setelah ichigo yang berada di dalam rumahnya._

_Sejak awal Toushirou melihat Shinji masuk, dan berada di samping Karin. Dia melihat dari awal perbuatan shinji itu._

* * *

**Reality**

_In My Dream_

Karin bermimpi, dia ada disana, sedang tertirdur. Tapi mengapa dia dapat melihat dirinya sendiri, dia melihat tubuhnya, seperti roh. Dia tercengang, kaget, dengan keadaannya sekarang. _Sial, apa yang terjadi padaku ?_

Dalam mimpinya, kali ini dia dapat melihat aktifitas keluarga Kurosaki. Mulai dari datangnya Ichigo, ayahnya yang bertingkah konyol, dan terakhir Shinji yang berkunjung menjenguknya. Dirinya tersenyum, _ternyata mereka masih sama saja._

Pintu kamar terbuka, Shinji melangkah masuk. Karin melirik, melihat Shinji memasuki kamarnya, tapi tidak tahu ada Karin disana sedang mengawasi meraka. Shinji duduk disamping Karin yang sedang berbaring. Dia menaru bungga disampingnya.

_Ternyata kau perhatian juga Shinji._

Karin tidak melihat pemandangan jelas dari sudut ini, jadi dia bergerak sedikit kaca jendela kamarnya. Dari sana terlihat pemandangan sekitar yang dapat dilihat dari jendela kecil ini. Matanya bergerak melirik Shinji dan tubuhnya. Sekarang dengan jelas dia dapat melihat wajah yang dipenuhi ke khawatiran itu. Ohhh dia ingin sekali di sana, dan berterima kasih karna sudah khawatir.

Matanya terus memandang mereka, Shinji mengambil salah satu foto. Ketika dia melihat itu, wajahnya itu tampak kecewa. Kenapa ? fikirnya. Karin melihat, Shinji memegang foto ketika itu, Karin sedang memeluk Toushirou dari belakang. _APA ? apa dia cemburu ?_

Karin sedikit panik, dia ingin bertanya mengapa ? mengapa Shinji terlihat kecewa ? _Buang fikiran itu Karin_, batinya terus berperang melawan fikiran itu. Dia melihat perlahan tangan Shinji bergerak, membelai helai rambutnya. Shinji tersenyum melihat itu, dan berkata "_Pantas saja kau terlihat sedih ketika melihat ku, ternyata karna wajah ku mirip dengannya. Ternyata asalsnnya itu yang selalu membuat mu sedih, apa karna kau tidak bisa melihanya yaaa ?"_

Hufff Karin bernafas lega, ternyata dia salah menilai. Shinji yang dikenalnya itu tidak berubah, dia sangat mengakhawatirnya sebagai teman. _Hufff syukurlah, tenyata begitu, hampir saja aku mengira kau suka denganku Shinji. Hahhhahahah_

* * *

Karin mengamati betul tiap gerakan dan ekspresi wajahnya, dilihat dari pipi tangannya begerak perlahan menuju bibir itu, menyentuk bibir tubuhnya kedua kalinya. Ooooo…..

_Cih bisa bisanya dia sembarangan menyentuh ku_, batinya terus mengumpat perbuatan Shinji yang tidak bermolar. tapi dia melihat sesuatu yang aneh. Shinji kali ini membungkuk, kepalanya sedikit lebih rendah, tepat di depan wajah Karin. Karin yang dari tadi disana, terus melihat itu, wajahnya segera memerah. Tiba-tiba matanya terbelalak melihat dengan jelas Shinji yang dikenalnya baik menciumnya.

_APA ?_

Karin syok, dia mengepal tanggannya dan memanlingkan muka. Segera dia keluar melopat dari kamarnya. Tepat dia berdiri sekarang, tiba tiba jiwa itu menegang. Karin tercengang dari apa yang baru dilihatnya di dalam tapi ini lebih buruk.

_Ini tidak mungkin_

Kali ini Karin sangat syok, dilihatnya Toushirou disana melihat, ketika Shinji mencium tubuhnya._ Toushirou_, teriaknya. Sayang sekali, tak ada satupun yang mendengar teriakannya. Karin melihat jelas, ekspresi yang tergambar jelas diwajahnya, _cemburu._

Langsung Karin melompat. Mendarat tepat di depan Toushirou, segera dia memegang bahunya. Sial baginya dia kali ini dalam wujud Jiwa yang bergentayang. Dia tidak bisa menyentuhnya. Karin berteriak sekeras mungkin agar suaranya terdengar, tapi mau dikata apa. Toushirou yang dicintainya sudah terbakar cemburu. Cemburu kini membutakan matanya.

Karin sangat syok, dia berfikiran aneh, dia takut Toushirou tidak dapat mengendalikan nafsunya. Kini dia merasa reiatsu Toushirou terus meroket. Toushirou ingin sekali membunuhnya. _TOUSHIROU…_

Seperti menabrak tiang sendiri, Toushirou segera berbalik, dia sungguh tidak tahan melihat meraka berdua seperti itu. "Karin…" terdengar jelas Toushiou memanggil namanya. Karin berlari menghampirinya, seperti ribuan jarum menusuk hatinya, hati Karin sangat sakit melihat Toushirou seperti itu. Dia melihat genangan air di matanya. Tapi Toushirou bertekat, dia_ kuat dan tegar._

Diambil langkahnya, Toushirou berjalan memasuki Shenkai, Karin terus berteriak, dan mengejarnya. Apa mau dibuat gerbang shenkai sudah menutup. Hujan mulai turun.

Tidak sanggup, Karin terjatuh. Dia sangat tidak kuat lagi, air matanya mengalir deras. Hujan mulai menghantam tubuhnya. Karin frustasi, apa yang harus dilakukannya. Membuat orang dicintainya kembali, Karin berteriak "TOUSHIROU !"

* * *

_Soulsociety_

Hitsugaya Toushirou tersentak, segera bangun dari tidurnya. Tidak, dia bukan ketiduran karna kelelalahan mengerjakan laporannya. Tepatnya dia ketiduran, karna sesuatu. Tubuhnya segera kembali duduk, dia mengusap keningnya.

_Ada yang memanggil ku, suara itu. Karin_

Hitsugaya terus berfikir, ada yang memanggil namanya dalam mimpinya. Tenggelam dalam lamunannya, jelas _itu bukan mimpi, aku baru saja kedunia manusia, aku melihat Karin, tapi…._

Toushirou berfikir keras, baru saja aku melihat Karin dicium. Pikiran itu menguasai kepalanya. _Tapi kenapa Karin disana, dia tidak ingin aku pergi, dia memanggil nama ku..._

TOUSHIOU…

_Suara itu lagi, kenapa ?_ Toushirou mengepalkan tinjunya, semakin tenggelam dalam lamunannya.

"Toushiou"

_Suara itu memanggil namaku, kenapa ?_

* * *

"HITSUGAYA TOUSHIROU" Burrrrrr.. Toushirou terbangun dari lamunannya, dia tercengang, ini air. "Hitsugaya Toushirou !". Matanya terbelalak, dilihatnya itu Matsumoto Ranggiku Fukutaichou yang memanggil namanya. Toushirou masih tidak percaya.

"Matsumoto"

"Rupanya kau sudah bangun Taichou"

"Apa-apaan ini ? Kenapa kau menyiram ku !" dia balas berteriak.

Tidak terima perlakuannya, kali ini Matsumoto berani, dia menyiramny kembali Taichounya itu. "Ternyata kau sudah sadar Taichou" senyum jahat Matsumoto. Hitsugaya mengerutkat kening, vena muncul dikepalanya, dia tidak terima perlakuaan bawahannya yang kurang ajar itu.

Tidak tahan lagi, Toushirou berteriak. Tapi sebelum dia berteriak, Matsumoto memotongnya "Aku sangat khawatir Taichou" air mata mengenang dimata fukutaichounya. Toushirou Hitsugaya tidak tega, segara menurunkan mengelang nafas, sekian untuk berfikir jernih. _Sepertinya dia sudah tenang._

"Apa apaan ini Matsumoto" ketenanggannya kembali. Matsumoto terdiam sejenak, segera di ambilnya nampan berisi teh. Disugukan kepada Taichounya itu, "Kau harus minum ini dulu Taichou".

Toushirou tidak tega, diambil teh itu, diminum perlahan. Matsumoto menatap Taichounya, Taichounya melirik kembali. Toushirou nampak tidak nyaman, _kenapa dia terus melihat ku seperti itu. apa yang sebenarnya..._

Usai ia minum, Toushirou melirik Fukutaichounya terus melihatnya aneh seperti itu. Vena bermunculan di kepalanya. Toushirou ingin berteriak, tapi Mastumoto memotongnya lagi.

"Aku sangan senang kau sadar Taichou"

"Sadar ? memangnya aku…"

"Setelah kau kembali dari dunia manusia. Kau kembali dengan wajah menghawatirkan, aku panik ketika kau langsung terjatuh. Aku tidak tau apa yang kau alami disana. Tapi…"

"Aku apa ?" dia nampak sepenuhnya sadar.

"Aku sangat khawatir taichou, kau sudah 3 hari tidak sadarkan diri sejak kau kembali"

"Matsumoto kau.."

"Lihat… Lalu siapa yang akan mengerjakan laporan itu" Matsumoto menunjuk laporan yang menggunung di mejanya. Hitsugaya mengerutkan kening, dia berteriak "Apa apaan kau Matumoto, kau mengkhawatirkan aku. Karna kau belum mengerjakan laporan mu" reiatsunya meluap luap.

Tapi Matsumoto tidak mempedulikan reiatsu Taichounya, segera dipotongnya "Taichou, aku khawatir.. kenapa kau kembali dengan wajah itu. Dan terlebih lagi, aku panic ketika kau tidak sadarkan diri". Hitsugaya menatap fukutaichounya itu,_ tidak ada kebohongan dari tiap kata yang diucapnya_.

Hitsugaya menurunkan reiatsunya, sekarang dia nampak lebih tenang. Sebenarnya tepaksa harus tenang karna tidak tega dengan fukutaichounya yang khawatir begitu.

Kali ini dia tersenyum. Matsumoto merasakan hawa tidak enak, _mengapa Taichounya tersenyum seperti itu_. Matsumoto mengambil langkah mundur.

* * *

_Mengapa Matsumoto tiba tiba mengambil langkah mundur, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Taichounya ?_

_Kenapa ? Kanapa ? Kanapa?_

_Matsumoto Panic. Reader penasaran bukan kenapa Matsumoto begitu panik sekarang ? penasaran ? baca cerita selanjutnya..._


	8. Shock

_Matsumoto ketakutan, dia mengambil langkah mundur. Kyaaaaa Karin lebih histeris, Ichigo gelap mata. Ishin tidak tahan, reiatsunya terus meroket._

_Bagaimana kisahnya ? baca terus kelanjutannya..._

_._

* * *

_._

_"Matsumoto kau.."_

_"Lihat… Lalu siapa yang akan mengerjakan laporan itu" Matsumoto menunjuk laporan yang menggunung di mejanya. Hitsugaya mengerutkan kening, dia berteriak "Apa apaan kau Matumoto, kau mengkhawatirkan aku. Karna kau belum mengerjakan laporan mu" reiatsunya meluap luap._

_Tapi Matsumoto tidak mempedulikan reiatsu Taichounya, segera dipotongnya "Taichou, aku khawatir.. kenapa kau kembali dengan wajah itu. Dan terlebih lagi, aku panic ketika kau tidak sadarkan diri". Hitsugaya menatap fukutaichounya itu, tidak ada kebohongan dari tiap kata yang diucapnya._

_Hitsugaya menurunkan reiatsunya, sekarang dia nampak tenang. Sebenarnya tepaksa harus tenang karna tidak tega dengan fukutaichounya itu. Dia tersenyum. Matsumoto merasakan hawa tidak enak, mengapa Taichounya tersenyum seperti itu. Matsumoto mengambil langkah mundur._

_._

* * *

**Shock**

_._

"Matsumoto"

Hitsugaya berdiri, menatapnya, dan tersenyum. Matsumoto merasakan hawa yang tidak enak, ada sesuatau yang salah. Vena muncul dikepalanya, Matsumoto berfikir keras. _Mengapa taichou tersenyum _? _ada sesuatu yang salah_. Hitsugaya memperdalam tatapannya, maju dan melangkah.

Matsumoto merasa sesuatu yang buruk sedang terjadi, kakinya tanpa sadar bergerak. Tatapan itu, membuat _Matsumoto _merinding. Taichou mungil itu berjalan, tidak dia langsung bershupon. Dengan sekejap mata, berdiri disana tepan di depan fukutaichounya, menatapnya dari dekat. Matsumoto terpojok, semakin histeris. Ditambah lagi, tanggan kanan taichounya mengiai bersandar di tembok. Mempendek jarak keduanya, Matsumoto semakin terdesak.

Hitsugaya merunduk, melihat langsung mata fukutaichounya. Perlahan tanggannya bergerak, menyentuh bibir Matsumoto. Di elus dengan lembut bibir itu. Nampak sexsy dan menggoda. Possisi siap menciumnya. Matsumoto semakin ketakutan. Matsumoto menutup matanya, tidak sanggup lagi menatap taichounya sedekat itu. Berfikir keras, _apa ? dia akan mencium ku ? itu tidak boleh terjadi, sial…_

Matsumoto bertekat keras, dia harus menghentikan ini sebelum terjadi. Semangatnya membara, tekatnya sudah bulat. Tanggan kanannya bergerak, siap menampat pipi taichounya itu. Tujuan sudah bulat, perlahan Matsumoto membuka matanya, menatapnya langsung.

_APA ?_

Matsumoto shock, tidak percaya apa yang baru saja dilihatnya._Ini tidak mungkin_. Toushirou hitsugaya taichou gotei 10 sedang menangis, tidak sanggup membedung air matanya. _Apa yang terjadi ?_

"Ini yang dilakukannya kepada Kari, tepat di depan ku"

Matsumoto tercengang mendengar pernyataan taichounya. Kepala tertunduk, bersandar dipundaknya. Kali ini tanggan Matsumoto yang siap menampar taichounya, belaih mengelus punggung Toushirou Hitsugaya taichounya. Matsumoto mengerti sekarang apa yang dirasakannya. Mungkin ini akan membantu.

"Taichou, sudahlah…"

"….Gomen nasai, matsumoto…."

_._

* * *

_Kamar Karin_

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…"

Jerit Karin terdengar di kediaman Kurosaki, lekas penghuni menuju sumber suara tersebut. Karin tersadar dari tidurnya. Tangannya memegang kepala, menjambak rambutnya. Matanya melotot, shock.

_Apa apaan ini ? Kenapa kau harus melihat ku seperti itu Toushirou ? Kenapa kau tidak mendengar ku Toushirou ? Kenapa kau tidak berbalik ? Kenapa kau malah pergi ? Toushirou, aku …_

.

* * *

"Karin"

Teriak keluarga Kurosaki yang mendobrak masuk kamar. Langkahnya terburu buru, berlari ke temat tidur. Yuzu yang pertama,langsung memegang bahu kembarannya. Terlihat jelas dimatanya, Karin sekarang seperti melihat iblis. Kedua matanya melotot, tangannya mencegkram, tubuhnya kaku. "Karin-chan…" Yuzu memeluknya.

"Apa yang terjadi Karin-chan ?" Yuzu bertanya tapi, tak ada satu kata pun keluar untuk menjelaskan pertanyaan tersebut. Karin sangat shock. Tidak sanggup berkata apa apa.

"Karin-chan"

"Tenanglah Yuzu, kau dapat membutanya takut"

"Ayah…"

_._

* * *

_Kantor devisi 10, Hitsugaya Taichou_

.

"Taichou sudahlah…"

"…Gomen nasai, masumoto…."

Hitsugaya jatuh tersungkur, dia sangat lemas, kekuatan untuk berdiri pun tak ada. Matsumoto yang tak tega, langsung membopongnya ke sofa. Dibaringkan Taichounya.

"Taichou…"

"…Gomen nasai, Matsumoto… aku hampir…. Menjadikan mu…. Pelampiasan ku…"

Air mata Hitsugaya mengalir deras, tidak mampu membendungnya, Matsumoto lebih tak tega lagi. Hendak untuk menghapus air mata dengan tangannya. Tapi Hitsugaya menangakap tangannya. Spontan membuat Matsumoto terkejut.

"Taichou, sebenarnya apa yang kau lihat disana ?"

Hitsugaya diam, tidak menjawab.

"Taichou, aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lihat disana. Tapi setelah kau kembali, kau.."

Matsumoto menatapnya sedih, _apa yang sebernarnya terjadi_. Hitsugaya melepaskan tangannya, menatap lurus ke depan. Tatapnnya kosong.

"..Taichou.."

"…Aku melihatnya…"_ suaranya lirih_

"APA ?"

"Dia baru saja mencium Karin"

"Taichou !"

"Dia mencium, tepat di depan ku"

"Hentikan Taichou !" bentak Matsumoto

"Aku tidak sanggup melihatnya, maka aku kembali…"

"Hentiakan !" dia berteriak

_._

* * *

"Tapi aku melihat Karin, berteriak memanggil nama ku, meminta ku untuk berhenti. Tapi tubuhku takbisa ku kendalikan"

Matsumoto tercengang mendengernya, kedua matanya terbuka lebar. Dia menatapnya. "Entah mengapa aku …". "Hentikan taichou" teriak Matsumoto menggunakan reiatsunya.

_Sm*sh_

Hitsugaya tersadar, dia segera meliat fukutaichounya. Baru saja, Matsumoto menampar keras pipinya.

"Kubilang cukup taichou !"

"Matsumoto"

"Apa kau sadar sekarng, saat kau kembali. Kau langsung tersungkur ditanah. Aku menyeret mu kedalam. Aku tidak sanggup melihat mu seperti itu, apa kau sadar ? Kau sudah berberapa hari tidak sadarkan diri"

"Matsumoto"

"Tidak, kali ini kau harus mendengarkan ku ! Kau tidak boleh seperti ini taichou, kau sekarang lemah. Itu adalah hal yang ku benci. Kau BUKAN TOUSHIROU HITSUGAYA TAICHOU ku selama kau seperti ini. Kau harus kembali. Kau harus kuat TAICHOU !"

_._

* * *

_Kamar Karin_

.

"Tenangalah Yuzu…"

"Ayah…"

"Jika kau seperti ini, kau hanya membuatnya takut"

Mendengar penjelasan ayahnya, Yuzu kembali menatapnya. Yang dikatakan ayahnya benar, siakapnya sekarang membuatnya lebih ketakutan. Terlebih lagi Karin belum sadar dari shocknya. Yang benar saja, meski Karin sudah tebangun, tapi kesadarannya belum. Yuzu menatapnya prihatin, "Karin-chan…"

Ichigo gram, tidak sanggup menahan kesabarannya. Dia makin gelap mata, "Katakan Karin siapa yang menyerang mu" teriak Ichigo. Baru saja ayahnya menyuru kembarannya agar tenang untuk tidak membuat Karin lebih ketakutan. Tapi sekarang Ichigo tidak sanggup menah kesabarannya, kesabarannya sudah habis. Ishin melupakan satu hal, dia lupa menenangkan Ichigo disana.

"Katakan Karin !"

"HENTIKAN ICHIGO, Kau hanya akan memperburuk keadaannya. Apa kau sadar, kau membuatnya ketakutan"

Ishin mencoba menengangkan anaknya, tapi itu tidak berhasil. Hal asil, Karin lebih ketakutan. Melihat ketakutakn Karin, Yuzu memeluknya. Ichigo semakin gelap mata. Ichigo melompat, dan mengguncangnya "Katakan Karin siapa yang menyerang mu".

Karin lebih ketakutan lagi, dia histeris. Tangannya mengepal, kukunya mulai menkiti tanggannya. Melihat hal itu Ishin tidak tinggal diam. Dia langgsung memisahkan mereka. Ditarinya ichigo, dan melemperkannya kebawah "Kataku tenang lah Ichigoz" Reiatsu Ishin meledak.

Ichigo merasakan sesuatu, dia tidak pernah merasakn reiatsu sebesar ini. Tersungkur di tanah, Rukia langsung menyeretnya keluar kamar. Ichigo kesal, kembali berteriak "Katakan Karin"

Karin membuka mulutnya "…Me..raka… Menyeranku… wajahnya ditutupi.. topeng.. sabit hitam.. pedang .. sabit.. sabit itu.. menusuk ku… KYAAAAAAAAA…." Sial, Karin langsung histeris.

_._

* * *

Rukia menyeret Ichigo, tapi Ichigo mendengar dengan jelas siap pelaku yang membuat adiknya sampai seperti saat ini. Di depan kamar Karin, Rukia segera membanting pintu, dan menguncinya dengan kido. Setidaknya ini membantu mereda teriakkan Karin, agar Ichigo tidak lebih gelap mata. Rukia kesal, kenapa Ichigo semakin gelam mata. Dia mengepalkan tinjunya.

_Bruk_

Pukulan keras mengenain wajahnya. Rukia tidak tahan lagi, reiatsunya keluar. Sentak, Ichigo tercengang, dia menoleh. Rupanya Ichigo tersadar. Dilihat Shimigami bermata violet itu, dengan reiatsu terus meroket.

"Suda ku katakana tenang lah ichigo !"

"..Rukia, kau…"

"Apa kau lihat perbuatan mu, kau hanya membuatnya lebih takut lagi"

"….."

"Tak akan ku biarkan kau masuk, sampai kau sudah sadar !"

* * *

_Cih.. Ichigo membuang muka, dia sebera berdiri. "Ichigo" Rukia memanggilnya berulang kali. Tapi tak satupun digubrisnya. Tidak mempedulikannya. Ichigo berjalan, dia melompat dan segera berlari. Rukia kembali berteriak, dikejar si jeruk itu. sial dia sudah tidak kelihatan._

_._

_Kenapa Ichigo berlari, apa dia tau siapa yang dimaksud Karin. Apakah Ichigo akan balas dendam ?_

_Penasaran ? baca terus kelanjutannya..._

* * *

_Cerita ini memang bertele tele, Author minta maaf._

_Karna banya kata yang tidak bisa di mengerti, tidak menggunakan kalimat efektif. Author minta maaf sebesar besarnya. Author janji akan memperbaikinya di cerita selanjutnya, jangan bosan dengan ini :D_

_sayonara..._


End file.
